


Misunderstanding

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [529]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background dean Winchester/Other(s), Comfort, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season 1 Dean Winchester, Season 1 Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you maybe do a thing [post-s.1] where Sam finds Dean making out with a dude/Dean tells Sam that he's bi and Sam says some things that sound homophobic but it's all bc he's in love with Dean, and thinks he can't have him? Happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Dean had been pulled around the back of the bad, pressed against the wall, while he kissed the guy he met at the bar.

One of the guys hands curled around the back of Dean’s neck, the other one moving down to Dean’s ass, kneading over the denim, and Dean moaned.

“You like that?” The guy growled softly.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean grunted. He rolled his hips, and the guy gave a breathy laugh.

“You want this so bad.” The guy grinned, kissing Dean again. “God, you’re so hard. I’m just thinking about everything I want-”

“Dean!? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sam said, moving around the corner, before he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Dean and the guy. “Dean?” Sam asked.

“Sammy…I…umm, this-this is…”

“You kissing a  _guy_?” Sam asked, and Dean saw a shift in Sam’s attitude, and Dean’s stomach started forming a knot.

“Yeah…I’m umm, I like…girls…and guys.”

“You’re bi?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Just great. Enough face sucking. We have to go.” Sam said, before he turned.

“Seems like a real keeper that one. You uh, wanna call me sometime, you have my number.” The guy said, before he backed off.

Dean followed after Sam, heart racing.

“Sam? Sam, come on, we need to talk about this.”

“No. We don’t. You were all over  _him_ , I know what you want.” Sam sneered, and Dean thought a lump was starting to form in his throat.

“Sam…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sam said, getting into the passenger side of the Impala. “Just get in and get back to the room.”

Dean did, and the entire ride was silent.

_

In the motel room, Dean shut the door, and looked at Sam.

“We’re talking about this right now. No one is around, so spill. Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want the truth, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It does when you’re acting like this!” Dean yelled. “Why, Sam? What? Do you seriously not want me with any guys? Are you just  _that_ homophobic?”

“Homophobic? You think I’m homophobic?” Sam asked, taking aback, and Dean faltered.

“That’s what you’re acting like.”

“I’m not…I’m not homophobic. It’s something else, Dean.”

“What it is then?”

“Sure I don’t want you to be with guys. But I don’t want you to be with girls either.”

“Sammy?”

“I want you to be with me, Dean! I want you! I want to be with you like that! I want to have you curled up next to me! I want you to be mine! Not some random guy at the bar!”

Dean stopped, stunned, and Sam turned away, and dropped on his bed.

“Sammy…I didn’t, I don’t….”

“Don’t bother. I know I can’t have you.”

“….what if you could?….” Dean asked softly.

“What?” Sam asked, turning around.

“What if you could have me? What if I wanted you back?”

“You’re serious? Then what was-”

“The guy for? To try to fill in what I want with you. But nothing can really.”

Sam moved over to Dean, staring him in the eyes.

“You’re serious. You’re not bluffing at all?”

“No. I want you Sam.”

Sam smiled, and pulled Dean forward and kissed him, feeling Dean melt in the touch.

“I’m glad. I really am.” Sam murmured against Dean’s lips.


End file.
